vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103346-crappy-support
Content ---- ---- Dude, where did you get these numbers, I've been looking for this kind of information all my life. (WildStar had more than 300K buy the game? Not bad). And to be fair, don't think Carbine has anything to do with the support. It's apart of making a deal with the devil | |} ---- ---- Did it hurt when you pulled those numbers out of your arse? | |} ---- I had this same thing happen to me today, sent my own ticket and still waiting for a reply (tho I'm sure mine will look like the one above). But to answer your questions, no. i do not use a crafting add-on, nor do i use Zen Radar. But it still happened to me. I did get a message that I looted the item created, but no item, components gone, and schematic not saved. | |} ---- ---- ---- 300,000 is a pretty big number so my guess is......yes. | |} ---- ---- Ten Eldan Data Fragments is 10 days of waiting and doing the daily jog to the middle of nowhere. Not much "work" but a whole lot of time invested waiting for the day I could finally make the weapon. And of course, it also means I now have to wait even longer for the next tier, as I cannot make THAT schematic till the one that was eaten is made and sticks. | |} ---- ---- Clearly you have no idea what you're talking about. You can only get one Data fragment a day, except the first day which you get an extra one on the quest that leads you to the daily quest. | |} ---- ---- ---- Clearly you have no idea about the data fragments, you can get up to 5x a day which I have gotten multiple times along with 4x multiple times and and 3x multiple times. | |} ---- Yep, you're right, and I apologize. I have the worst luck ever, as I've never noticed getting more than one, tho I've only done the quest like 15 times or something. | |} ---- ---- I know a guy on pergo that has had expert crafting since launch basically and never got more than one and does it everyday. Ive been really lucky with them lol. Just really unlucky on loot drops and trigger fingers lol | |} ---- Pretty much this. | |} ---- The RNG gods must really like you. However, you don't speak for everyone. Most get only 1 per day. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't listen to the early birds who hit 50 before the 'nurfs', back when they could get multiple data fragments per day from the different quests and get way more fragments then the 1 you get per day now. Carbine's stance on not refunding crafting mats blows. Completely. This bugged craft that eats 7 days worth of time+ that is of no fault of the player in question, to basically say 'oh well' to you in CS feedback is pure bs. They need to fix their refund policies, since they were done that way in an effort to cut down the number of tickets they had in Month 1. Now that there's certainly no where near the amount of tickets left to deal with, they need to update the policy to refund players craft mats from bugged game crafts that are the game's fault. | |} ---- ---- Awesome step forward, let's hope it becomes the new support policy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Buy more, see if it works this time. :3 | |} ---- Nah I'm done giving this game anymore real money until they start changing and fixing things. You want my money? Fine prove it show me your trying, so far I've seen nothing but half ass attempts and excuses. | |} ----